


I Was Born To Love You

by Snowbazzz_lyf



Series: When All Was Said and Done [3]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Inspired by a Queen Song, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowbazzz_lyf/pseuds/Snowbazzz_lyf
Summary: A soft fluffy oneshot of a Sunday morning in the Snow-Pitch household.





	I Was Born To Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I am not going to take the entire credit for the idea of this fic because yeah, my boyfriend deserves a little credit lol.

The sunlight coming through the window filters through the back of my eyelids, making me see only reddish hues. I am awake but I am feeling too lazy to open my eyes though I know I will have to get up now. Partly because it's morning and I may not be a morning person, but I have to get up at some point of time and partly because I am feeling slightly cold since Simon is already up and has left the bed, instead of letting me cuddle up close to him, like we usually do. He may not have magic running through his veins anymore but he is still warm as ever and my personal heating system.

Groaning, I sit up and run a hand through my hair which looks absolutely horrible right now. Simon always disagrees with me and says that my hair can never look horrible and that my bedhead makes me look really sexy. I am not sure about that but whatever. I am not going to complain about my husband calling me sexy.

 _Husband_. It's still a heady feeling, the feeling of being married to Simon. The feeling of now having the last name of 'Snow-Pitch', the feeling of this gold band around my finger, the feeling of waking up in his arms and thinking, 'he is mine, forever'. The feeling of being introduced to his acquaintances as his husband. It's wonderful. It's beautiful. It's everything that I had thought I would never get and everything I had ever wanted.

I sit up on my bed and I can hear music coming from kitchen as well as smell the breakfast Simon is cooking. Let me make one thing clear. Simon's cooking is worth dying for. He is such a bloody good cook that even the food that is made at the annual Christmas celebrations at the Grimm Manor tastes like cardboard when compared to Simon's and I am not biased or anything. Anybody will say the same thing. I don't need much food in general but Simon makes me gulp down everything he makes.

When I enter the kitchen, I am greeted by the satisfying sight of my husband cooking without any shirt on and I can see all the freckles and moles on his back, the ones I had traced last night on his skin. Simon had got his wings and tail surgically removed recently and while he and I were relieved, I realised that I was going to miss them too because they had sort of grown on me. I certainly don't miss them right now because I have a pure and unadulterated view of Simon's back which had not been possible with his wings since they would always cover his back. Music is blaring loudly and Simon is singing along with it, completely off key, but still managing to make it sound absolutely beautiful.

 _I was born to love you_  
_With every single beat of my heart_

I smile to myself. This is one of Simon's favourite songs and I love this one too and he sings this one a lot for me. When he and I occasionally get piss drunk, he just stands on top of the sofa, points his finger at me and starts singing this song at the top of his lungs, making me laugh and then join him before I snog him silly.

 _You are the one for me_  
_I am the man for you_  
_You we're made for me_  
_You're my ecstasy_

Simon twirls and sees me. He freezes mid step and I raise my eyebrows at him, which surprisingly makes him unfreeze and his smile gets impossibly wider. He turns the stove off and dances towards me, then takes my hand in his own and now we are dancing together in the kitchen, singing and laughing.

 _So take a chance with me_  
_Let me romance with you_  
_I'm caught in a dream_  
_And my dream's come true_  
_So hard to believe_  
_This is happening to me_  
_An amazing feeling_  
_Comin' through -_

Merlin and Morgana, this song is definitely channeling my feelings and thoughts and Simon seems to realise it too, because he is kissing every part of my face while still dancing and smiling ridiculously. His bronze curls are falling around his face, framing it and making him look gorgeous.

 _I was born to love you_  
_With every single beat of my heart_  
_Yes, I was born to take care of you, honey_  
_Every single day of my life_

The dancing is getting more and more energetic and I am running a little out of breath and Simon is not making it any easier with his feather soft kisses on my face and on my neck and on my shoulders which is making my heart race. Two months of marriage and before that, six years of dating, yet his kisses never cease to amaze me.

 _I wanna love you_  
_I love every little thing about you_  
_I wanna love you, love you, love you_

I can't control myself now. I stop without giving any signal, startling Simon, and then I grab his face and kiss him, hard, on his lips. He grins and then his mouth opens under mine. My tongue enters his mouth, tasting him, and he tastes like coffee and his lips are just as soft and pink as ever. One of my hands wraps itself around his waist, pulling him closer towards me, and the other clutches his hair. He is doing that nice thing with his chin, the one he always does, the one he knows I really like.  Honestly, the entire world can burn down right now and I really wouldn't give a single fuck, just as long as I can continue to snog Simon like this.

One of Simon's hand is on my stomach, rubbing it, and goddammit, it still feels so good. It always feels so good. He bites my lip and I can't help the little gasp that escapes me, making him giggle. I don't know about anyone else, but for me, the sound of his laughter, his giggles, are the purest and the most precious sounds in the world.

 _I was born to love you_  
_With every single beat of my heart_  
_Yeah, I was born to take care of you_  
_Every single day of my life_

He has pulled back from me and is singing along softly while looking at my face with so much love and affection, it's making my chest feel warm with bliss. He tucks behind a strand of my hair, and kisses me, but this one is so soft and so sweet, like from a dream.

 _I want to love you_  
_It's magic_  
_Love you, love you_  
_Yeah, give it to me_

I sing along the last lines of the song, gazing tenderly at his face, rubbing my thumbs on his freckled skin. I know that I am smiling stupidly right now but it's Simon I am with and he is the one who knows me the best and doesn't give a fuck about my flaws and likes it when I smile like that at him.

“I was born to love you.” Simon hums, tracing my skin with a finger and then kissing my neck. “With every single beat of my heart.”

“I was born to take care of you, every single day of my life.” I hum back and kiss his forehead, earning a smile from him.

He stays silent, just staring at me, his eyes speaking a thousand words. Then he touches my hands and says,

“I was born to love you, really. And I am glad that you do too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive comments are always welcome! Title taken from the song, I was born to love you by Queen.
> 
> The Song:  
> I was born to love you  
> With every single beat of my heart  
> Yes, I was born to take care of you, ha  
> Every single day...  
> Alright, hey hey  
> I was born to love you  
> With every single beat of my heart  
> Yes, I was born to take care of you  
> Every single day of my life  
> You are the one for me  
> I am the man for you  
> You we're made for me  
> You're my ecstasy  
> If I was given every opportunity  
> I'd kill for your love  
> So take a chance with me  
> Let me romance with you  
> I'm caught in a dream  
> And my dream's come true  
> So hard to believe  
> This is happening to me  
> An amazing feeling  
> Comin' through -  
> I was born to love you  
> With every single beat of my heart  
> Yes, I was born to take care of you, honey  
> Every single day of my life  
> I wanna love you  
> I love every little thing about you  
> I wanna love you, love you, love you  
> Born - to love you  
> Born - to love you  
> Yes I was born to love you  
> Born - to love you  
> Born - to love you  
> Every single day - day of my life  
> Woh  
> An amazing feeling  
> Comin' through  
> I was born to love you  
> With every single beat of my heart  
> Yeah, I was born to take care of you  
> Every single day of my life  
> Yeah I was born to love you  
> Every single day of my life  
> Go, woh, I love you babe, hey  
> Born to love you  
> Yes, I was born to love you hey  
> I wanna love you, love you, love you  
> I wanna love you  
> Yeah yeah  
> Ha ha ha ha ha it's magic  
> What ha ha ha  
> I get so lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely, yeah  
> I want to love you  
> It's magic  
> Love you, love you  
> Yeah, give it to me


End file.
